underekfandomcom-20200215-history
Asgore Believah/In Battle
"It seems like your journey is finally over." ''- Jara to Lusk before the fight The regular Asgore fight is a boss battle on the Neutral Route. It is the second last fight, just before Photoshop Kyleli. At the beginning, Asgore summons a sword and destroys the mercy button, forcing Lusk to fight him. '''Soul Types' Asgore mostly uses the red soul, but some of his attacks will change the soul colour to orange or aqua. Orange means Lusk can't stop moving and aqua means he can only travel between a set of dots. Attacks * Fireballs rain from the sky, exploding when they hit the ground * Paws sweep against the sides of the bullet board, leaving a trail of fireballs that move towards Lusk's soul * Rings of fireballs rotate through the bullet board * Swords and fireballs will fly randomly through the bullet board * Lusk's soul will turn aqua and the bullet board becomes a square, with nine dots. An aqua fireball is on every dot, but they will randomly turn into orange fireballs and turn back. When a fireball is about to switch colours, an exclamation appears above it. * Asgore's eyes flash 2-5 times in the colours, light blue, orange or red. Swords will then fly through the bullet board in the order of the colours that flashed earlier. Orange and blue will be unavoidable but red swords can be dodged. * Red and green swords will fly at Lusk from both sides. Green swords will not harm Lusk but if he touches enough of these, Asgore's DF will drop. There is a risk, because the green swords will become red when touched. * Lusk's soul becomes aqua and green swords will appear at the bottom and top of the screen. They will turn red and shoot towards Lusk's soul, and be replaced with another green sword. Lusk can dodge them by switching between the dots. * The bullet board grows longer and Lusk's soul becomes orange. A wall of fireballs appear at the left and move to the right, forcing Lusk to travel to the right. As Lusk travels, the bullet board travels with him revealing more obstacles as the attack progresses Strategy Lusk must keep attacking Asgore and dodging his attacks until he reaches low health. They can then choose to kill or spare him. On any turn, Lusk's HP can never fall below one, but if his HP is already one, then he can be killed on the next turn, this can save healing items. Eating the Butterscotch Pie in front of Asgore reduces his DF and AT and so does talking to him three times. However, talking is only effective if Lusk is on LV 1. Quotes Pre Fight "Human... It was nice to meet you." "If not for the circumstances, we could have been good friends." "I'm sorry it has to end this way." Post Fight "..." "My children." "Th''ey died so many years ago."'' "I have been in grief ever since the day my son and daughter perished." "They died at the hands of merciless humans." "In a fit of anger, I declared war on them." "I had no choice." "Hope is what keeps us monsters alive." "To keep my subjects hopeful, I devised a plan to collect seven human souls and break the barrier that holds us in this terrible prison." "My wife.... she did not agree with my decision." "She left me to live by herself in a remote area of the underground." "I... I can't do this anymore." "I don't want to take yet another innocent life." "For years I have longed to see my wife and children...." "Hit me." "Hit me and take my soul." "Hit me and escape this horrible place... a person like you does not deserve to belong here." Spare "Y- you're sparing me?" "After everything I've done to hurt you?" "You made it so far... and you're willing to give all of that up for me?" "Thank you, human." "You have taught me so much about this world." "I hope we meet again in the future." Kyleli's Intervention (Spare) (A ring of bullets surround Asgore and close in while Kyleli appears. He starts laughing, until Temagee knocks into him. The bullets disappear and Asgore stands in shock. The screen shifts so that Asgore is out of sight and Kyleli and Temagee are focused on.) "''You stupid creature." - ''Kyleli (a ring of bullets close in on Temagee, killing him. The monster soul attaches to Lusk's soul) "''Now to finish off that old man." ''- Kyleli (the screen shifts back only to reveal Asgore missing) "''Arghh. You haven't learnt anything. In this world, it's KILL or BE killed." - ''Kyleli (as he absorbs the six souls) Kyleli's Intervention (Kill) (Asgore's soul attaches to Lusk's soul) "''So, you finally understand, in this world, it's KILL or BE killed." - ''Kyleli Category:In Battle